Su último deseo
by Rossue
Summary: Doumeki está al borde de la muerte y tiene un último deseo. Syaoran y los demás escuchan al lado de Watanuki cuál es ése deseo.


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

 **Su último deseo**

 _"_ _En este mundo no hay tal cosa como las coincidencias, todo es inevitable."_

—Yo pagaré el precio —murmura Syaoran. Fye y Kurogane se quedan en silencio. Mokona blanca y Mokona negra se quedan totalmente admiradas.

—Entonces yo también —dice Watanuki abrazando con más fuerza a Maru y Moro—. Después de todo —da un largo suspiro y mira a su alrededor, el pequeño jardín de la tienda, el que muchas veces admiro con ella—, prometí esperarla y me quedaré aquí así pasen mil años.

—¡Watanuki! —grita Mokona negra, puede sentir el peso de las palabras de él.

—No —dice Syaoran, han pasado tantos años y aún están liados a ese eterno retorno—, después de todo esto es mi culpa.

—Pero el poder del joven Kimihiro es igual a la de ese mago, ¿o me equivoco? —Fye habla sin saber qué más decir. Su tiempo en ese mundo se está agotando. La existencia de Watanuki comienza a debilitarse.

—Sí e incluso ya puede salir de la tienda —habla de nuevo Syaoran— pero también debemos entender su deseo. Él también desea con todo su corazón a esa persona.

Las miradas de ambos se encuentran. Son tristes. No hay mucha vida, quizás porque dentro de ellos sus fuerzas se estén agotando. Han pasado más de setenta años desde esos sucesos y aún buscan esa ciega solución.

—¿Aún no encuentras un mundo….

Pero se quedan en silencio, ha llegado un cliente.

—¡Un cliente! —gritan Maru y Moro.

Pero Watanuki sabe que no es así, no es un cliente. Es Shizuka Doumeki y no viene solo.

—No es un cliente —dice Kimihiro—, es una habitual invitado y su familia.

…

Doumeki está al borde de la muerte. Ha pedido a su esposa e hijo que le llevaran a la tienda. Tiene un último deseo. El precio posiblemente lo deba pagar en su próxima vida. Pero quiere morir tranquilo.

Está en la cama de él, en la tienda e incluso tiene su aroma. A flores de cerezo y el peculiar aroma de su pipa. También está ese peculiar sentimiento de soledad y dolor, acompañados junto con la nostalgia de querer encontrarla a ella una vez más, el aroma de esa mujer ya no está más.

—Veo que has despertado —murmura Watanuki, está vestido de ropas chinas y se mira tan joven como siempre, a diferencia de él que es un anciano sin más—, Kohane y tu hijo han venido al borde de las lágrimas, me alegra mucho que ellos estén aquí. Pueden consolarlos. Fye parece entender a tu hijo. No debes ser imprudente, debiste morir en tu casa, pero eres tan cerrado como cuando éramos adolescentes.

—No me sermonees —pide Doumeki, sus ojos se cierran. Lentamente el sueño de la muerte lo arropa—. Tengo un deseo.

—Lo supuse —responde el dueño de la tienda—. Kohane me lo ha dicho, has pedido al borde de la muerte verme. Si ése es tu deseo, entonces ya ha sido concedido.

—No —dice Doumeki—, acuéstate a mi lado.

—Ni de viejo tienes modelo, Doumeki, tú y Haruka son muy distintos.

Pero no se opone, hace lo que su amigo le pide. Se acuesta a su lado, puede escuchar los sollozos de la familia de él a las afueras de su habitación, así como a ellos, _los viajeros y su otro yo_ , tratando de consolarles. No hay solución para la muerte, no hay nada.

—Mi deseo —murmura Doumeki, está cansado y es viejo, su mano llena de arrugas busca la de Watanuki. Hay un extraño sentimiento en su interior, un sentimiento mágico que siquiera su esposa puede despertar. Pero es normal, Kimihiro Watanuki es la persona más importante para él, después de todo a dedicado su vida perdidamente a él sin darse cuenta, pero lo ha hecho porque de cierta manera lo ama sin explicación alguna—, Watanuki, no importa cuántas veces deba de morir o incluso de nacer, yo te buscaré —entrelaza sus dedos con los del pelinegro, éste no se niega.

Watanuki siente su corazón estremecerse ante sus palabras, los sentimientos son sinceros, Doumeki nunca miente. Sabe que esto es una despedida, Doumeki está muriendo y no hay solución. No puede hacer nada, por más que lo desee. Si hace algo las cosas se volverán a distorsionar y no habrá solución. No puede, por mucho que desee tenerlo a su lado. No quiere cometer el mismo error de su pariente lejano, no quiere cometer el mismo error del Mago Clow.

La mano de Doumeki es protectora.

—Entonces cumpliré tu deseo. —El calor de sus manos juntas es magia.

—Mi deseo es —comienza toser de manera agresiva un y otra vez. Watanuki no puede hacer más que derramar lágrimas y mirar hacia el techo— que Kimihiro Watanuki siga existiendo.

El corazón de Watanuki late con locura. Ese deseo.

Lo concederá.

—Así será —promete Watanuki, desea tanto que él no muera.

—¿Cuál es el precio? —pregunta Doumeki, la muerte se lo comienza a llevar y esto es inevitable.

—Encontrarme en tu próxima vida —dice Watanuki, no deja escapar ningún sollozo—, si no lo haces, entonces dejaré de existir.

—Prometo hacerlo, yo pagaré el precio —jura Doumeki.

Y ésas se convierten en sus últimas palabras, el agarre de Doumeki pierde fuerza y entonces ya no respira más. Watanuki deja de llorar.

—Entonces yo tendré preparado un banquete junto con una buena botella de sake e incluso invitaré a Syaoran y lo demás —una última promesa en el inminente susurro de la muerte.

…

100 años después

—¡Deja de tragarte las botella de sake que tengo reservadas para ellos! —grita el pelinegro, han pasado cien años—. ¡Deja de tragar tanto, bollo negro!

—¡Mokona es Mokona! —grita la pequeña bolita negra.

Suenan las campanas de la puerta principal y entonces todo se vuelve realidad.

—Bienvenidos a la tienda —dicen Maru y Moro.

—Nosotros no somos clientes habituales —dicen ellos.

Watanuki da cortos pasos y se encuentra con esas miradas. Sus manos y su cuerpo se vuelven pétalos de flores de cerezo. Por alguna extraña razón ha comenzado a desaparecer.

—El precio ha sido pagado —dice, los ojos rojos de ella y los castaños de él le miran con tristeza—, pero mi tiempo ha comenzado a moverse.

Pero Watanuki es feliz y su último deseo se concede, un deseo que solamente ellos tres entienden y comprenden.

* * *

 **Mi primer fanfiction de xxxHolic y tampoco espero que sea el último, mezclé los sucesos de las OVA con el manga. Posiblemente me quedó un poco fuera de la historia, pero me dejé llevar.**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Les quiere, Ray.**


End file.
